Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a touch apparatus and an operation method thereof, and more particularly to a touch display apparatus and an operation method of a touch apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
For the past few years, significant advancements and applications have been achieved in the fields of information technology, wireless mobile communication and information appliance. To make it easier for information products to be used and also to make them to be more compact and human, more and more of them are equipped with a touch panel as an input device which replaces conventional input devices such as a keyboard or a mouse, wherein the touch panel may be operated through touch of fingers. However, a touch panel is either embedded or attached to a display panel, and a change in pixel voltage of the display panel may influence the touch panel to sense the touch point; therefore, it remains to be an issue to design a driving circuit for the touch panel that can accurately sense the touch point of fingers without being interfered by the change in the pixel voltage.